


Toilet roll & sponge

by goodonebrea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Murder, Other, Torture, sponge, toilet roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodonebrea/pseuds/goodonebrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murder by toilet rolls and a sponge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toilet roll & sponge

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write a story for my Ext English class. We had to murder someone using toilet rolls and a sponge.

“Garhbleh!” he cried out as I shoved the toilet rolls farther down his throat creating a slippery tunnel down into his stomach. It was ingenious, my idea. A new kind of torture using objects that would leave no remains. Nothing for fancy forensic departments to find and catch their newest killer; me. I stacked the dull pieces of circular cardboard until they began to pile out of his mouth. Now began faze 2; sponges. I had already pre-cut them so they would fit perfectly falling down the rolls. I dropped them in one by one as he resumed his feeble attempt at screaming. Once his stomach was filled to bursting point of sponges, i slid my hand behind me to clutch at the rusty funnel I had used many times over. I positioned it at the entrance of his mouth and commenced the final step of my afternoon activities. I watched as his stomach expanded as I poured the water down the slowly deteriorating cardboard rolls. I stepped back and looked at him. His eyes started to bulge out of their sockets, I always loved this part, it was when they just started realising what I was doing, he was frantic. If he kept moving like that this was going to be over all too quickly. He thrashed and I knew it was coming, I pulled my gas mask over my face as he threw his arms out. “SHLIIICK!” the sound of his skin splitting filled my ears. I grinned. Next.


End file.
